


Josh Hutcherson One Shots/Drabbles/Ficlets

by comealonghutch



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealonghutch/pseuds/comealonghutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So I wrote a thing based on a Bones episode (3x14). I feel like Josh would fit the shoes as Seely Booth easily.</p></blockquote>





	1. Repo

REPO

I take the last of my pills. Enoxaparin SubQ. They are supposed to stop my blood from clotting around my heart, which is important because mine is artificial and I can't afford another. 

In the past the creation of fake organs was this brilliant medical discovery, now a means to billions for the biotech company, anATOMy. Unfortunately, it's the norm with everyone's organs failing due to long exposure to radiation. 

In 2130, I signed my name with blood in order to procure a new heart. My old one had given out. I needed a new one or else I was going to die. I didn't have much money but, anATOMy had a credit option for those not financially stable. Each month I get a bill for $153.95. The cost to keep my heart for another thirty days. The cost to stay alive.

Each payment comes out on the last day of every month. You have until 11:59PM of that night to submit your payments. If not in at that time, he will come. 

Who's he?

The Repo Man. 

An anATOMy employee, who's job is to repossess the organs also known as the company's property. One missed payment equals death. 

I go about my day as normal. My boyfriend, Josh, drops me off at work on the outskirts of town. I work at a manufacturing company for automobile parts. I test out the durability of the part before giving the okay for mass production. Everyone's spirits are up today compared to yesterday. I wonder why. 

As I get ready to pack up at the end of the day I take a quick look at my calendar to see if I have any events coming up. That's when I realize it's July first. 

All colour escapes from my body, my extremities becoming colder each passing second. I can no longer breathe being such in shock and horror.

Yesterday was the end of the month.

I didn't pay.

Why did I think there was thirty one days in June?

I forgot to pay.

He's coming for me.

I throw everything into my handbag and bolt for the door. I run out onto the pavement before realizing it's Thursday. Josh works late Thursdays. 

Running back inside I call for a cab. The indoors making me slightly less vulnerable. I am assured it will be here in five minutes. 

I stand in the corner shifting my eyes constantly checking who enters and exits the building. Nobody looks like they're on a mission. Everyone looks pretty normal. Some passersby give a look of sympathy to me. They can probably tell by my expression and body language that I am a target for repossession. 

There's nothing they can do to help. All they can do is be grateful that it's not them.

The yellow car pulls up to the curb shortly. I sprint as fast as I can towards the vehicle. 

"45 Morningwood," I tell the cab driver.

"Sure thing, m'am."

The drive is silent. I'm scanning the streets looking for any signs of him. My heart pounding in my chest a few times a second. There is sweat forming on my palms. My throat is no longer comfortably moist. 

We finally arrive at my destination. I give him the money and tip more than generously. I fumble for the keys in my purse as I make my way to the front door. 

As I enter the house all the lights are off. The hairs on the back of my neck standing up. Goosebumps travelling throughout my skin. I begin to enter slowly making sure not to make too much noise.

"Hello?" I whisper loudly setting my things down on the foyer table. "Josh, are you home?"

Nothing was uttered back so I assume the coast is clear. I slip out of my cardigan and make a dash for the living room to the desktop computer. I pull up anATOMy's website to find the "make a payment" button. The button is no longer clickable.

"Fuck," I curse under my breath. I find the phone number on the site but as I pick up the landline to call I realize my phone line was cut.

Shaking, I pull my cell out of my bag checking the reception. None. Tears now falling down my cheeks. He's got me.

I drag my body over to the corner and wrap my arms around my knees. There's nothing I can do now but wait. I continue to rock back and forth, blubbering and muttering nonsense. 

Grabbing a pen and paper I scribble out:

"Josh, 

Sorry it had to end this way. It was bound to happen to one of us eventually. With us constantly being tight on money. I forgot a payment. I simply just forgot. And now I'm paying for my actions. I'm scared, Josh. I'm really scared.

Just know that I love you and hope to see you again someday.

With all my heart,  
Jane"

Some tears falling onto the sheet smudging some of the letters. As I sit in fear waiting for my demise and idea dawns on me. The repo man is coming for me tonight right? He's going to kill me anyways seeing as he has to rip out my heart. Why don't I skip that step? I can run into the kitchen and with a quick slice cut the jugular. 

When I make the decision to do so, I begin to hear the sound of footsteps walking throughout my house. Heavy boots making there presence known. 

I make myself go completely silent. I rest my head on my knees. Maybe he won't find me, I think. The footsteps stop causing me to think I was safe but when I look up, there he is standing above me.

I begin to cry uncontrollably. 

"Please, let me p-pay n-n-now," I attempt to get out. "I'm s-sorry. I forg-got."

The man with the mask just shakes his head before speaking. 

"You signed your name in blood, Jane. You chose to live longer. Why didn't you pay?" the masked man now yelling. He kneels in front of me, his gloved hands heading for his mask for removal.

When he takes it off, bile rises into my esophagus. 

It's Josh Hutcherson.

Josh Hutcherson is a Repo man.

Josh Hutcherson, my boyfriend, is here to kill me.

His lips are in a firm line. He won't look into my eyes. I can see that he's trying to be strong. He doesn't want to do this but he knows that he has to. If he doesn't carry out his mission, they will send someone for him.

"Since when did get a job at anATOMy?" I ask him trying to break the silence.

"I've been working there for the past year,'" he replies, "You know I couldn't tell you."

I simply nod. 

"I think they purposely gave you me," I stare at the ground not wanting to look up.

He sighs, "I think so too."

I can hear him get choked up. He punches the floor. 

"Why didn't you pay?!" he screams at me.

"I just forgot okay! Why didn't you remind me?" I shout back. This is the first time we've looked at each others eyes since he got here.

I burst into tears. This is the last time we'll ever see each other. I feel sorry for him. When I'm gone, I'll be simply that gone. I won't have the cognitive function to even remember this. 

But he will.

He will have to go on living his life knowing that he had killed me. It's something he is going to have to live with for the rest of his life and I feel so bad for him. I will never know how much it hurts living without the other. 

"I'm so sorry," I reach my hand to his face wiping the tears that have fallen on his cheek. He rests his face into my hand before kissing my palm.

I inch towards him, wrap my arms around his body and place my lips on his. 

Taking the opportunity, Josh takes a knife from his side and pushes it into my abdomen. 

"I love you," he whispers as he twists the blade within. 

"I love you too," I choke out, my lungs fighting for air. "Stay with me?" I sputter.

He nods. He brings me down onto my side so that I'm lying on the floor. He lays down in front of me holding my hands. 

It doesn't take long for me to bleed out, but he stays until the very end.

Until I can't see his face any longer.

Until I am no longer alive.

When I pass Josh retrieves my heart from chest.

And that's all I ever wanted to give him.

My entire heart.

And now he has it.


	2. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I wrote a thing based on a Bones episode (3x14). I feel like Josh would fit the shoes as Seely Booth easily.

"Hutcherson, everything’s going to be fine. You’re going to be okay, Hutch. The ambulance is on it’s way to take you to the hospital. It’ll all be okay. It’ll all be okay…" I mutter over and over again as I lean over Agent Hutcherson’s lifeless body. He had just been shot by a suspect and is bleeding out fast. I hear sirens off in the distance and stare down into his pale, hazel eyes giving him a reassuring smile.  
"Thank God," I whisper.  
—-  
"There are high levels of collagen in these bones," I remark as I examine remains from a cold case.  
"There is evidence that this body was from Southern France looking at facial markers," Ann, my lab assistant states.  
At that moment a few of my colleagues from the lab stand behind the two of us dressed in mourning attire.  
"It’s time to go, Dr. Madden," Colleen says sombrely. I ignore her.  
"The phalangeal bones are long and smooth. The joints a bit rigid perhaps this person was a musician. They’d certainly have excellent dexterity."  
"NOW," my boss, James shots sternly.   
"I can’t. I’ve finally got a lead into this case. I need to solve it. I need to identify these remains. This person has a family probably wondering what happened to them," I retort back. I am not going to Agent Hutcherson’s funeral. I can’t. I’m better off here working in the lab doing the one thing I know how to do and that’s identify remains.  
"Those bones are decades old, Jess!" Colleen spits.   
"I told you guys I am not going. I thought I made that very clear to everyone." I pick up the left humerus and begin to look into a divit found and the lower portion of the bone.  
"Drop the bones, Madden," James says, "It’s Agent Hutcherson’s funeral. Funerals allow you to come to terms with the reality. It allows you to grieve. It allows you to say your goodbyes."  
"Many different cultures grieve in different ways. Gathering around a hole in the ground seems a little idiotic to me. But I’ll go if it will please everyone else," I finally give in.  
—-   
"Josh Hutcherson was a good man. A kind soul that always wanted to do the right thing. He would rather absolve issues peacefully than bring any weapons into the ordeal. Even after a small stint in the army. He was one hell of an FBI agent and he will be deeply missed by everyone here. May he rest in peace and give mercy to his soul."  
Drums begin to play and uniformed officers begin to line up weapons at the ready.   
"Standby," the leader shouts.  
"At ease."  
I see a strange man in the distance walking close to the casket at an odd pace.  
"Aim."  
Out of nowhere Hutcherson tackles the strange man to the ground.  
"What the fuck?" I gasp.  
Hutcherson continues to pin the unknown man to the ground. The casket gets knocked over in his attempts and a fake body falls out. The guy gets the upper hand and begins punching Hutcherson so I get up and run towards the action. Out of nowhere I ball my hand into a fist a punch the intruders face as hard as I can.   
When my bones make contact with his skull a sharp pain radiates up my arm but the adrenaline makes the pain tolerable.  
"Nice shot, Jess!" Hutcherson remarks. I stare at him in disbelief. "What?" he has the nerve to ask.  
I slap him across the face before storming off, leaving the fake funeral and heading back to the lab.  
—-  
"After I was shot the FBI thought it would be a good idea to fake my death in order to catch the guy," Josh says.  
"Not listening," I reply childishly.  
"The guy went into hiding, Jess. The only way we could get him out was my funeral. So we took the opportunity with me getting shot to do so."  
"Still not listening," I reply once more.  
"Lovely service," Colleen cuts in to ease the tension.  
"Thanks. I expected more people though. You know, past girlfriends and the like," Josh cockily says.  
"Well, I’m definitely not attending your next one," I tell Josh.  
"C’mon Jess! I thought you knew. I left them a list of people to tell. That’s why I thought you knew. Plus, you didn’t seem to upset at the funeral."  
"I got no such message," I reply.  
"Not my fault," Josh raises his hands up in defence.  
"Hey, Dr. Madden," Ann states. I look at her. A small look of horror plastered on her face.  
"What is it?"  
"Someone left you a package and it’s leaking blood," she says.  
Wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string with my name written in marker is a human mandible.  
With human teeth marks all along it.  
Disclaimer: Plot line owned by Hart Hanson.


	3. He Shoots. He Scores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2012 Secret Santa.

"Danielle, come on, get ready!" Josh was shouting as he entered my apartment. I was just sitting in my bedroom wearing striped pajamas, settling on having a night in.  
"For what?!" I hollered back.  
Josh then appeared in the doorway with one hand behind his back.   
"Didn’t I tell you to get ready? We’re going to miss half of it at this rate" he spoke with a mischievous smile on his face.  
"Miss wh-" and before I could finish he pulled out a pair of tickets.  
"We’re going to the Staples Center to watch the L.A. Kings play the Detroit Red Wings" he stated.  
My jaw dropped and as the meaning of his words set in I jumped right out of bed to get dressed. It was then that I was grateful I was having a good hair day and didn’t throw it up in a ponytail.   
As I was in my walk-in closet choosing an appropriate outfit Josh poked his head through, “I had a feeling this might be a challenge so I went ahead and bought you this.”  
He handed me a brand new Detroit jersey with Darren Helm’s name and number stitched in.  
"You what? Seriously? Stop it, Josh. No more" I sputtered as I went in for a hug. Is there a holiday I’ve missed?  
"Every girl deserves to get spoiled once in a while" he kissed the top of my head before releasing me from his grasp, "now get ready."  
I settled for a pair of dark wash jeans and knee high dark brown leather boots. I put on a thick wool blend sweater underneath the jersey. It fit perfectly. How does he know my exact size every time?  
Grabbing my purse from off the bed I made my way downstairs.  
"Josh I’m ready" I called out.   
"Just a minute" he replied.  
He stepped out of the washroom and I placed my hand over my mouth. He had painted half his face red, the other half white and had a thick black line running down the middle.  
"Wow, Josh. You’re really going all out aren’t you? I didn’t even think you liked hockey that much" I said chuckling, "I also had you pegged for an L.A. fan."  
"Any sporting event that allows me to put on face paint and drink beer I enjoy. Now c’mere" he placed his left hand on my chin and tilted my head slightly backward. He drew one black horizontal line on each cheek, lightly blowing on it so it dried.  
"There now we’re ready."  
Josh opened the front door and in the driveway was a 2013 black Range Rover.   
"Don’t worry. It’s not yours. I’ve hired someone to take us there and bring us back. To avoid the whole drinking and driving thing."  
Josh took the left seat and I chose to sit in the middle so I could rest my head on his shoulder.  
"I’m glad we’re doing this," I admitted, "I can’t remember the last time we actually went out somewhere together."  
"Me neither" he agreed wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We stayed this way until we arrived at the entrance.   
Usually when we stepped out of a vehicle or any place for that matter we got bombarded by photographers. I guess with his face basically covered he was almost unrecognizable because we were left alone. Just the cherry on top to this evening.  
We had our tickets scanned and went in search for our section. Josh had managed to get us first row, centre ice seats.   
"Holy shit, these seats are incredible, Josh" I gleamed.  
"I know right, beer?" he asked.  
"You just read my mind" I smiled and he kissed me before getting up.  
He came back shortly with a giant cup in each hand.   
"You have no idea how happy I am right now. A huge beer. Live hockey. An amazing boyfriend. What more could I want?" I took a giant gulp and grabbed his hand as the lights dimmed and the players were announced onto the ice.  
The first period went by fast. L.A. was up one point but only because they were on a power play.   
"I’d like to have a cigarette" Josh stated.  
"I’m with you there, baby. I swear, every time we drink we go through an entire pack"  
"The two just go nicely together"  
"I completely agree"  
We made it back in time for the start of the second. Detroit got a goal in the first few minutes, tying the game. That’s when an idea dawned on me.  
"Wanna make a bet?" I propositioned Josh.  
He raised his eyebrows, “I’m listening”  
"Detroit wins I get to do whatever I want with you. They lose you get to do what you want with me."  
"You’ve got yourself a deal pretty lady" he spoke as we shook hands.  
This just made the game that much more exciting. L.A. got another goal. Followed by another. At the end of the second period L.A. was up 3-1.  
"I guess I should start planning out the rest of the night since I’m clearly winning this bet" Josh teased.  
"In your dreams, my team is totally going to come back and win it" I rebuttaled.  
"Don’t hold your breath sweetheart" he laughed.  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
Josh and I were five beers deep when the third slowly started. We were clearly not sober and enjoying our night out.  
I was losing hope in my team when all of a sudden they scored. I shot up from my seat and cheered.  
"Suck on that, Hutcherson" I scrunched my face at him trying to look tough.  
"I’m still winning, sweetie. And I’ve got something else I’d like you to suck" he cooly responded.   
"You did not just say that, oh my god" we both laughed.  
There was only a few minutes left in the game and the score was still 3-2 in favour of the Kings. I was checking my phone when Detroit scored once more.  
The whole arena was either sighing or cheering. I was definitely on my feet with my hands in the air.  
"Holy shit. I am too drunk for this" Josh laugh clapped.   
"This would happen, huh?" I said with a giant ass grin.  
With that, the buzzer sounded signalling the end of the period, sending the game into overtime.  
"You know when announcers or whatever are describing people being on the edge of their seats? Well, I am literally at the edge. One more inch and my ass is on the floor" I slightly slurred.  
Josh rested his arm on the back of my chair. Within five minutes the players were back out. They were three minutes in when L.A. decided to pull their goalie. Like what usually happens when the goalie gets pulled Detroit flings the puck into the wide open net beating the Kings 4-3.  
My jaw literally dropped, “I won!!!”   
"Well, Detroit won" Josh joked.  
"I have never been more excited to go home" I stated grabbing Josh’s hand. We walked out and their right in front was the Rover.  
As soon was we got in the door I had him pushed against it my lips furiously moving with his. My hand unzipped his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders dropping it to the floor. He lifted his hands up so I could take off his shirt. I removed my mouth from his lips and began to leave a trail of wet kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. I heard a moan escape from his throat.  
"Let’s move this to the bedroom shall we?" I stated rather than asking. I walked up the stairs agonizingly slow making sure I flaunted what God gave me. Josh followed a small distance behind his eyes glued on me.  
When we finally made it to my bedroom our hands were all over the place trying to get the remaining clothes off each other’s bodies. With both of us fully naked I pushed him onto my bed. I grabbed a condom from my night table and rolled it down his length. I pushed his hands above his head and held them down.   
"Don’t move your hands. You’re not allowed to touch. Tonight I am in control" I instructed.  
"Yes ma-" he tried to get out but I stopped him with my lips. I spent a little time paying attention to his neck and collar bone before heading south.   
"I’m going to fuck you now" I said. Oh wow.   
I slid down his length in one fluid motion a groan escaping both of our mouths as I reached the base. I started with a slow rhythm and gradually quickened the pace. Josh kept trying to get his hands loose but I kept pushing them down. His eyes were dark with pleasure, a layer of sweat and goosebumps spread across his body.  
"What part of me do you want to touch?" I asked.  
"Everywhere" he whined.  
"Pick one spot"  
Immediately he spat out, “your hips”  
"Then do it" I demanded.  
His hands grasped the sides of my hips instantaneously.   
I tried to keep the same rhythm but it was getting too difficult to maintain as I felt my orgasm building. Josh noticed this and took the matter into his own hands by changing the pace to suit me. Within five powerful thrusts I let go. My body shaking and twitching uncontrollably as each spasm radiated outwards. During my contracting he too caved into his desire as he came intensely inside me.   
"Christ, Danielle!" he growled into my shoulder.  
We stayed this way for a while allowing each other to come down before disconnecting.  
We eventually fell asleep.   
Entwined with each other in face paint stained sheets.


	4. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Secret Santa (2013)

A beam of light shines through the only window in the room. The light startles Willow from her slumber. She shuts her eyes for a second and when she opens them she can see dust particles dancing in the light. She still hasn’t gotten used to waking up in this room. Only three short months ago, Josh had asked Willow to move in with him. She didn’t have to think twice before shouting yes. The thought of waking up to him every morning felt like a dream. A dream she was happy was now her reality.

Slowly stretching out her aching muscles she looks down to the right of her. Josh is soundly asleep. A soft snore escaping from his mouth. His chest gracefully rising up and down. 

Suddenly, Willow strongly feels nauseated. She makes her way to the attached bathroom trying not to shift the mattress. In the past week, Willow had started getting a lot morning sickness. She knew she was pregnant before she took the test. Her period was never a day late and her body had felt very strange to her. She hunches over the porcelain bowl expecting the contents of her stomach to make an appearance but nothing does. 

Nothing ever does.

It has been hard keeping this secret from Josh for so long. By her calculations she was already eight weeks along. It took all her willpower not to blurt it out during Thanksgiving. She wanted to reveal it to Josh in a special way and Christmas was the perfect opportunity. This year they were spending the holiday with just each other. No friends. No family. Just the two of them. 

The nauseousness eventually dissipates so she returns to bed. However, her efforts of trying to be stealth go noticed. Josh stirs and groggily mumbles, “Morning. You’re up early.”

"Good morning," Willow returns, snuggling into his chest. His skin very warm from being wrapped in a number of blankets.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he kisses the top of her forehead. Her favourite spot.

"Merry Christmas," she replies, kissing his lips. Willow’s fingers begin to toy with the elastic band of his boxers. Her fingers dancing over the space between. Her hormones causing her to be horny constantly. She moves the band down, a small groan leaves his mouth as his erection springs free. She looks up at Josh and his mouth crashes into hers once more this time with more passion. Their tongues exploring one another’s mouths. His fingers tousling her silky hair. 

Willow’s hand slides down his chest at a slow pace. She stops to play with the hairs under his belly button that lead to his cock. Willow’s fingers wrap around his stiffened member and she applies a slight pressure. Josh’s breathing becomes more sporadic. He looks down at her with a look of love, agony and desire. The pad of her thumb circles the tip, the pre-cum spreading across and cascading down his length. She can feel his stomach clench, every muscle becoming tight. Willow quickens the pace of her pulsing movements, but Josh stops her almost instantly.

"I don’t know what you’re doing differently today, baby, but I like it and I don’t want to cum too quickly," he confesses, "Here, let me."

Josh flips Willow onto her back. His hands reach the top of her panties and she lifts her hips to allow him to pull them off her. Josh sticks his index finger in his mouth then slowly grazes the wet digit across her clit.

"Mmm," she sounds in response to the touch. He begins to kiss the soft patch of skin right below her ear. Tingles spreading throughout her extremeties. Her back arches signalling that she wants more. His mouth moves down her neck and along her collarbone. He creates a wet trail from her nipples to her hip bones. The anticipation of his next move becomes unbearable for Willow. Whatever he was going to do she wanted it now.

His mouth finds her clit. Josh gives the nub a light suck before his tongue slides amongst her folds. He starts at an aggressive pace, devouring her like he hadn’t eaten in days. But then a quizzical looks forms on his face. It starts with the rising of one eyebrow then the darkness of his eyes lighten.

"What?" she gasps, the sudden stop of his tongue catching her off guard.

"You taste different today, Willow, I don’t know how to explain it, you’re… you’re so much sweeter," he says blushingly before continuing. 

His tongue gives her the first orgasm of the day. His dick giving her the second and third.

They lay there for a while trying to catch their breaths. His fingers tracing circles across her slick, bare back.The shapes and spirals calming her down. 

It took several minutes before their breathing became normal. The short silence interrupted by the sounds of grumbling stomachs.

"Breakfast! Breakfast!" Willow chants. Josh laughs.

The two of them share the task of Christmas breakfast. Josh puts on the coffee and starts frying up the bacon. Willow cracks a few eggs into a pan and sticks a few slices of toast into the toaster. The smell of eggs starts to nauseate Willow but she suppresses her distaste as much as she could. 

"Do you think Santa was nice to you this year?" Willow asks before taking a massive bite from her buttered toast. 

"Of course," Josh flashes a smile, "He gave me you."

"Booo!" she shouts, "I give that a five out of ten. You’re so corny."

"But that’s why you love me, babe," he replies before smothering his omelette in ketchup.

"Partially, yes," she agrees. She plays with the food on her plate, only taking a few bites. Josh’s plate is left clean, not a crumb in sight. 

He pushes the plate forward, “Well, I’m stuffed.”

He takes a look at Willow’s plate and notices she hardly touched it.

"What’s wrong? Not hungry anymore?" he asks, concern expressed on his face.

"Not after spending all that time making it," she lies. Josh doesn’t question it, he just picks up her plate and brings it to the sink.

"Present time?" he asks.

Willow doesn’t reply, she just stands up and makes her way into the living room. They picked out a small tree for their house. Josh wanted to get a fake tree because it was less maintenance but she convinced him to go for the real one. Part of the holiday fun was picking out your own Christmas tree, chopping it down and tying it to the roof of your car.

"You first," he grabs a present wrapped in red and green striped paper. A silver bow placed on top.

"Wow. Did you wrap this?" she asks as she takes the box from his hand.

"I did," Josh admits, "I had to look it up on YouTube. Took twenty minutes."

"Beautifully done, babe. I almost don’t want to unwrap it." She begins to untie the bow and slowly peels back the festive paper. Inside was a Tiffany Blue box. Her heart fluttering at the colour. Inside was an 18 carat rose gold necklace with a key pendant.

"The key to my heart," Josh chimes.

"It’s gorgeous. Thank you, Josh. I love it," Willow gleams. It’s been three years and she still isn’t used to getting such extravagant gifts. He sits behind her and Willow brushes her hair to the side. Josh unclasps the necklace and places around her neck before securing it. 

"Now yours. I know we said only one gift each but I got you two. Open this one first," she hands him a small black box, topped with a simple red bow.

"I don’t know how I feel about you breaking the rules, Willow," he comments, "But I can’t say no to gifts."

Josh opens the box and inside are burgundy, leather motorcycle gloves. Something Willow saved up for for a few months to acquire. The look on his face was worth it. His eyes lit up as he slid the gloves onto his hands.

"These are perfect," he moves in to kiss her on the cheek, "I needed a new pair. Thanks, hun."

"Now the second one," she pulls out a small paper bag filled with red and green tissue paper. Her heart began beating a little quicker in excitement for his reaction.

He pulls out the tissue paper and puts it aside. He sticks his hands into the bag and pulls out a Cincinatti Reds onesie, small enough for a newborn.

 

His eyes grow wide and no words escape from his mouth. Josh is in total shock.

"We’re having a baby," Willow reveals. Tears begin falling down both of their faces. He pulls her into a tight embrace. 

"A baby?" Josh gasps. A huge smile appears, something I’m sure won’t leave his face for a while.

"A little bun in the oven," she confirms pulling him in closer. They share a few passionate kisses before Josh breaks it off. He separates from her just enough to place his hand over her stomach.

"I can’t believe it," he whispers staring at his hand, "This is the best present I’ve ever gotten."

Willow plays with the key around her neck, “I have a feeling I won’t be holding the only key to your heart for very much longer.”

Josh grins, “You’ll always own the biggest piece of my heart, Willow.”

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too," he murmurs before pressing his lips onto hers once more.

The rest of the day was spent with the two of them attached at the hip. Never breaking apart for more than five minutes. A body part always in contact with the others. They cherished this time with one another because in seven short months their lives were going to change forever.

A family becoming whole.


	5. Partition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This one shot was brought on by the song Partition by Beyonce and the fact that Josh "didn't attend" any Golden Globes after parties. There is also no name for the female character. Let it be whomever you envision. [NC-17]

Her fingers move from my semi-clenched jaw and make their way down my chest stopping at the top of my thigh. ￼The digits rub around the area before she firmly squeezes. The action was so close to my manhood and my body tenses in response. I feel myself get harder with the more pressure she applies. Our mouths were on one another, her once perfectly applied bright red lipstick now smeared across her face. I haven't looked in a mirror but I'm pretty sure my face was marked. We were moving at such a feverish pace, our saliva mixed and spread everywhere. 

She broke away and found her way to the button of my pants. The button becomes undone and she pulls the tab of the zipper slowly down to the base. My erection already trying to escape. She licks her lips and begins to seductively bite on her bottom lip. She has dirty intentions.

I pull her face towards mine. With my lips close to her ear I growl, "What are you planning on doing to me, baby?" 

She bats her eyelashes and in a hushed, innocent tone responds, "I'm gunna suck your dick, sweetie. I wanna make you beg for it. I don't plan on you finishing with me on my knees. I want to coat your cock with my warm, wet pussy and ride you so fast and hard that you can't see straight."

My eyes widen with each word and objective. She licks her lips once more and all I can think about is her tongue dancing around me.

"Does Daddy wanna play?" she begins to rub my cock through the boxers. 

My throat is dry so all I muster is a nod and a slight whimper. My index finger finds the button to roll the partition up in the limousine. I don't know why I didn't have it put up sooner. I make eye contact with the driver and he smiles and shakes his head. He probably wishes he were in my position. What kind of guy wouldn't?

When the divider is finally up I slip my fingers into the band of my boxers and pull them down allowing my erection to spring free. In no time at all her hand is gripping my length and pulsing at an unbearable pace. Every so often, when her hand jerks upwards her thumb rubs along the pre-cum to slicken my shaft. 

"Does this feel good, honey?" she looks at me, her eyes darkened with desire.

"So good," I moan, involuntarily. She knows the optimal pressure and pace to keep me on the edge. 

"How do my hands on you feel?" she whispers in my ear.

"Mmmm," was all I could say as her pace quickened slightly.

"Ready for my mouth?" she nibbles on my ear lobe.

"Fuck yes," I groan.

She removes herself from the seat and kneels down in front of me. Her hands hook into my boxers and pants as she moves them a little farther down my legs, giving her more space to be in-between. The tip of her tongue touches the base and she leisurely moves upwards to the tip. She swirls her tongue around the head of my cock. The pleasure from the motion sending my head back. She does the action a few more times causing me to beg for more. 

"Suck it, please," I moan.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she looks at me coyly.

"Suck. My. Dick." I command.

"As you wish." 

Her lips suck on the head before her mouth envelopes my entire length. I watch as her head bobs up and down. Her hands kneading my groin. I gather her hair in one hand and pull it to the side to give me a better view. 

"Fuck yes. More. More."

Her hands stop their kneading. She uses one hand to steady herself, the other to assist her mouth in getting me off. Her vivacity and determination is astounding. The temperature in the limo rising a few degrees. I place my free hand on the window to keep myself still from all this building tension, the windows completely fogged up. My hand slides down the moist window leaving a poorly placed hand print.

Her mouth releases me with a loud pop. She stretches out her neck and hands before bunching up the bottom of her dress. 

"I can't wait any longer. I need you inside me. Now." She straddles her legs over mine and hovers above. My dick twitching and touching her moist folds. She stays that way a little while longer teasing me immensely. Her hand disappears under the dress and her fingers emerge saturated in her pleasure.

"Want a taste?" my mouth opens as my response and she places them in my mouth as I suck off the sweet sap.

When I least expect it she sinks down. We both gasp at the feeling of the first thrust. I begin to buck up from the contact. She stops and wiggles her index finger front of me.

"Nuh-uh, Mister. It's all about you tonight," she demands. "Understood?"

A large exhale of breath escapes me, "Understood."

She begins bouncing up and down. Her pushup bra giving me the perfect view of her voluminous breasts moving with her movements. My hands go to the straps of her dress and pull them down her shoulders. I reach behind and unclasp her bra sending her tits free. I cup the large mounds in my hand and occasionally pull on a nipple. Her head falling backwards in response. 

Her pace accelerates and I have to let go of her breasts in order to hold on to the seat. 

My eyes shut as I take it in, "Ho… ly… fuck… yes…" 

"You close, baby?" 

"Mhhmph," was all I could say. She got the hint and kept at the pace she was at. I felt my orgasm building, it was coming fast and I had no intention of stopping it.

"I'm… gunna… come…" my words choppy due to heavy breathing.

"Come for me. Fill me up, Hutcherson," she orders.

I oblige. I explode inside her in multiple spurts. A slew of obscenities being shouted. I can feel her give in to her own climax. The walls of her pussy contracting around me, our sexual fluids combining. 

"JOSH… fuck," her screams filling up the interior of the limo. Her body is shaking as she comes down. She rests her body on top of mine. The car now filled with the sounds of panting and the smell of sex. 

When she detaches I begin to access the damage. There is a large wet stain on my pants. Of all days I decide to wear grey slacks of course the day I get sex in a car on the way to an after party would be one of them. There is mascara and red lipstick smudged along the collar and chest of my white button up.

I look over at her as she puts on her bra and attempts to get her dress back on.

"Dude, you totally ruined this dress," she whines.

"I'll buy you another one," I tell her.

"We're not going to the after party are we?" she laughs.

"I don't think so," I laugh with her.  
￼


	6. No More Lies [NC-17]

Are you sure you can’t come?" he asks me. "It’s not too late for me to pick you up a plane ticket."  
"Josh, I can’t. I have to work this weekend. I’m sorry," I confirm for the third time.  
"What kind of job makes people work during Thanksgiving?" Josh complains.  
"The kind that involves saving people’s lives," I say.  
"Makes sense, I guess. I just really wanted to bring you to Kentucky for the holidays," he whines.  
My flight number is being called so I hold my hand over the mouthpiece of my phone.   
"Listen, I got to go. Text me when you land tonight. I love you," I rush into the phone.  
"I love you, too," he replies before I end the call. There was a sadness in his voice. He’s upset, but he won’t be upset for long.   
I hand the attendant my passport and boarding pass before getting on the plane.   
Months ago, Michelle and I devised a plan for me to come to Kentucky for Thanksgiving to surprise Josh. In the past we spent our holidays separated. I would go back to Ohio to be with my family and Josh went to spend time with his. I was hoping this year he would be under the assumption it was going to be like that again. It turns out, he had other plans.  
Michelle had given me the heads up that he was going to ask. That’s when we decided to keep with our plan. Every time he would ask it got harder and harder to turn him down. I knew that I was going to see him but he didn’t. It felt cruel not letting him in on it.  
I had to make up the work lie because he had gone so far as to ask my parents if I could spend Thanksgiving with him. At that point, I almost told him right then, but I had already dug the hole pretty deep.  
The six hour plane ride went smoothly. I managed to catch up on some sleep as I caught a semi early flight. I knew which one Josh was taking so I made sure to take one that got in before him.  
After I make it through baggage and customs I am greeted by Michelle and we share a brief hug.   
"How was the flight?" she asks.  
"It was okay. Feels good to walk around," I say. "Have you talked to Josh recently?"  
"Yeah, just over an hour ago. He’s at the airport now," she tells me.  
"Did he seem upset?"  
"A little," she admits. "But this will be worth it… hopefully."  
"I hope so. Do you know how hard it’s been keeping my mouth shut?" I confess.  
"I know what you mean. I’ve come close to slipping up!" she giggles.   
We get into the car and head towards his house in Union. On the way we piece together how he finds out. After passing ridiculous scenarios back and forth we decide on a good one. She was going to tell him that there is something in his old bedroom and I was going to be in there waiting for him. Not the most creative idea we could have come up with but it was the most plausible. What she didn’t know is that I was going to be waiting in lacy lingerie. I felt it would be better off her not knowing that detail.  
When we arrive I take a shower and Michelle fixes me up a sandwich. I lounge about with the family as we await Josh’s arrival. An hour or two later my phone goes off with a text message from Josh.   
Landed.  
"He landed," I say aloud to everyone else.  
Michelle’s phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller I.D. and confirms it’s Josh and she motions for me to get in the basement.  
I enter his old bedroom and head towards the attached bathroom to apply a little bit of makeup. I put the lingerie on underneath my sweats just incase I had a visitor prior to his arrival.   
I hear the front door slam and know she’s off to pick him up. That’s when the minutes begin to feel like hours and I start to get really nervous.  
What if he doesn’t think this was a good idea?  
What if he’s mad that I lied to him about it for all that time?  
It’s too late now, I thought. Then I hear the front door open and paws scurry across the floorboards.   
"Josh!" I hear Connor yell from above.  
"Hey man," I hear Josh return.  
"Sucks about Sadie," Connor says.  
"What a shame," I hear Michelle agree.  
"Yeah, well, I decided to check-in on her at work before I left and they told me she booked the weekend off, so… I don’t know what the hell is going on."  
Shit, I think.  
Luckily, Michelle steps in right away, “I got something for you. It’s downstairs in your old bedroom. Go check it out.”  
My heart is racing at the thought of him entering the room. He’s probably so livid with me at the fact that I lied to him and that he caught it. He’s most likely thinking the worst of me right now. I can hear footsteps coming down the stairs so I take my seat on the stool with my back to the door.  
That’s when the door opens.  
"The fuck…" he exclaims, "Who are you?"  
"I’m pretty sure you’re mad at me," I reply.  
"I’m not mad at anyone," he returns.  
"What about the girl you were talking about upstairs?" I ask.  
"Oh, it’s nothing," he mumbles, "It doesn’t matter."  
"Tell me," I ask in a seductive tone. I’m shocked that he hasn’t bothered to see my face. He probably thinks I’m a stripper.  
"This girl wouldn’t come home with me for Thanksgiving," Josh says.  
"Wow! What a bitch," I exclaim and start to turn around in the stool to face him.  
"Yeah, I know right…" Josh says as he’s looking at the floor. When he looks up he drops down to his knees.  
I’m not one for dressing up or wearing anything too form-fitting. My wardrobe has not one piece of revealing clothing which is most likely why my choice in lingerie surprised Josh tenfold.   
"Hey," I purr, "I thought I was supposed to be on my knees in front of you."  
Josh coughs to clear his throat, “I… don’t know what to say.”  
"You don’t need to say anything," I murmur as I get off the stool and onto my knees. I push Josh to the floor and straddle his torso. His eyes widen in bewilderment. The past few minutes putting him into a state of shock. I pull my hair to the side and dip down until our chests touch. I can already hear Josh’s breath getting ragged.  
I place my mouth on his and we move our lips and tongue at a fast but pleasurable pace. Each of us wanting the other so badly. We part for a brief second and Josh hits his head on the floor.  
"Ha-ha," I laugh, "Maybe we should move to the bed."  
"Mmm," he agrees holding his head.  
"One of us is wearing too much clothes. I’ll give you a hint. It’s not me," I coyly remark whilst unbuttoning Josh’s shirt. When it’s finally free from his body I decide to put it on. I always thought girls in lingerie wearing men’s shirts was hot.  
Donned in my new shirt I place myself onto the bed and Josh crawls on top of me.  
We begin kissing once more and my hands reach for the button of his jeans.  
"Still… Too much… Clothing," I say in-between kisses. I can feel Josh grin against my mouth. I pull the denim down as far as I can myself and Josh helps with the rest. When he’s distracted with the task I flip him onto his back. I grind up against his bulge. Even the contact through undergarments makes me shiver.  
I glance up at Josh and he has this look of desire and need on his face. I shimmy his briefs down and pull my panties to the side before lowering myself onto his length. The feeling of being filled up overload my brain and my body falls forward. Josh takes control for the first few thrusts as we gasp into each other’s ears. I gain a slight control of myself and begin to take charge.  
"Fuck, yes Sadie, ride my cock," Josh groans with his head pulled back.   
"Fuck-k," was all I could moan in return.   
"Fuck, baby, I’m close already, are you?" he pants.  
"Almost," I whisper harshly.  
I begin to ride him slower as he makes circular motions on my clit with his thumb. The sensation causing me to arch my back.  
"So close," I breathe and begin to pick up the pace once more until that all familiar feeling arises within me.  
"I’m gunna…" I cry as my walls begin to contract around his cock.  
"SADIE," he wails.  
"JOSH," I moan. I can feel him feeling me up with each contraction. Our fluids mixing together.  
We wait a minute before slowly detaching. I collapse onto his chest, both of us drenched in sweat. I listen to his fast breathing. He draws soothing circles with his finger on my back.  
"Was the surprise worth it?" I ask after a while.  
"I suppose the surprise was worth it in the end," he replies honestly.  
"I feel so guilty for lying for the past few weeks, Josh. I’m never doing something like this again," I admit. "But we got the rest of the weekend here and I can prove just how sorry I am."  
"I like the sounds of that," he murmurs as he leans down to kiss my forehead.


	7. Countdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nc-17

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The sound of the cashier scanning the person in fronts groceries. I stopped by the supermarket to pick up a few items to last me the rest of the week. I grew bored of watching the elderly lady scan the mans items so I directed my attention to the stand beside me filled with magazines and multiple packs of flavoured gum. 

As I scanned the magazine rack, a pair of hazel eyes and a chiseled jawline caught my attention. These features belonged to the well-known actor, Josh Hutcherson. His face was on the cover of People Magazine with the headline, "I'm tired of waiting for my soulmate." I roll my eyes annoyed that the news was cover worthy. Although, deep down I was jealous of the whomever it was going to be.

"Miss?" the cashier, calls for my attention as it was my turn.

"Sorry," I politely smile.

She continues to scan through my few items when the sound of applause erupts from the produce section a few feet away. Two people had found their soulmates while reaching for the same apple. I wanted to gag at how cliche it was but, I envied them too much.

The old lady places her hand over her heart, "I love when people discover each other here. Melts my heart. Thirty-five fifty, sweetie."

My lips thin as my mouth forms a firm line. I hand over my credit card and stare at the new couple in the distance. So happy. So relieved.

The cashier waves her hands in front of my face to snap me out of my daze. 

"Sorry, again," I mumble retrieving my card and grocery bags from her.

"Don't worry, you'll find your match soon," she attempts to comfort me as my face has done a horrible job at masking my misery. 

"I don't think so," I start to pull up my sleeve and reveal the timer on my wrist. It displays six red zeroes. One for the year, month, day, hour, minute and second. 

"He or she died before I could meet them," I tell her before walking away not wanting her pity. It's only been three months since it happened but I'm still torn up about it.

After placing my bags in the car I sat in the driver's seat and looked down at the red digits. The numbers disappear as soon as you found your someone. In cases of death, the red clock stays on your arm as a reminder for a whole year. 

Only nine more months to go.

\---

Since I could remember I've had a timer on my wrist always counting down. It was the norm for everybody in the world. Each person on earth had a countdown. It counted down to the very second you were going to meet your soulmate. 

As I grew older, the thought of meeting my true love excited me more and more. What was the wedding going to be like? How many kids were we going to have? Will we have a dog? A cat?

By high school, "discoveries" amongst my classmates were starting to happen. Everyone around would be ecstatic for them but once the novelty wore off you could see people glance at their own timers and sigh. My timer determined I'd meet my match when I was in my college years.

On March 9th, 2069 the air was chilled and the sun shone bright. Spring was right around the corner in L.A. My time displayed 6d 7h 43m 50s. Two seconds after glancing at it, the black numbers flashed a bright red and turned to zeroes. My match had died. At that moment, I fell to my knees and wept. I mourned over the loss of my lover that I had never met. 

I was expected to live alone for the rest of my life.

I'm an outcast.

Fantastic.

\---

It's now October as I flip through the channels of my television in my one bedroom apartment. I stumble upon a news station displaying the changing of the leaves within the Northern States and I'm spiteful of those that get to witness the beauty. Leaves that were once so green turn a dull orange before falling to their deaths amongst the others on the ground. A name catches my attention on the ticker tape that scrolls along the bottom of the screen. 

Josh Hutcherson.

It read: Josh Hutcherson reveals that he has less than a week left on his clock. Who's the lucky lady?

"Seriously? Again?" I groan in disgust, as I'm about to turn it off a new headline scrolls across.

BREAKING NEWS: JOSH HUTCHERSON'S CLOCK HAS GONE RED. 

I laugh. The fact that I know he's going to be as crestfallen as I was puts a smile on my face. My laugh doesn't stop as my stomach muscles begin to ache from the laughter. I've turned into a maniac. 

An idea dawns on me as I change clothes quickly and I head for the door. I'm in a destructive mood and don't particularly care for the outcome of tonight. I'm always going to be miserable so why not get a little reckless? 

I make it to the dive bar by sundown. It's a weeknight so it's practically empty. There are a few lost souls sitting a stools apart from each other. Everyone has their poison of choice in front of them as they blankly stare ahead or at their mobile devices.

A shot of tequila and a few cosmos later the silhouette of the gentleman on my left attracts me. I leave my seat to go to the washroom and when I come back I make sure to move a seat closer. I don't want to be alone tonight. 

I take my seat with only a chair separating the two of us and light a cigarette. I twist my body to face him but that doesn't get his attention so on my next inhale I decide to send my exhale in his direction.

"Thanks for that," he growls. His deep voice catching me off guard.

"Took you a while to turn my way," I retort, when I glance up his eyes look familiar to me but the alcohol causes me not to recall who they would belong to.

He looks me up and down and raises his eyebrows when he's done. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Ran out of time I guess," I out my smoke in the ashtray, before moving right beside him. "What about yourself?

"You could say the same," he scratches the inside of his wrist which causes me to glance down. This stranger also has red zeroes. I suddenly feel sober and my heart rate accelerates. I realize that Josh Hutcherson is potentially sitting beside me and that it is no longer funny that his match died.

I put my right wrist in front of him to display the same markings. 

"Bartender, two shots!" the man hollers.

"Seven months ago," I tell him.

The shots arrive in front of us. He slides one towards me before downing his shot.

"This afternoon," he confesses before slamming the glass on the table. His confession confirming my assumption. I don't let it effect me as I down my shot.

"You wanna?" Josh's head motions towards the washrooms.

I grab my purse off the counter and nod. I head over first and Josh trails behind. As we enter the single stall room, Josh slams the door forcefully before locking it. I drop my purse to the ground as he pulls my jacket off my shoulders while his lips excitedly meet mine. When the jacket drops to the ground, he reaches for the bottom hem of my dress and pulls that above my head. Our lips only part to let the fabric continue its path. My fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt but I become successful eventually. Josh lets his guard down for a split second which allows me to switch positions. I grab him by his wrists and have him pinned against the wall. Our bare skin touching each other. 

"That's enough," he instructs, pulling himself from my grasp. His fingers find the button to his jeans and then the zipper. Before I knew it, he pulled himself out of his briefs. I didn't have much time to look as he had my moist panties pulled to the side in a second. He teased my entrance slightly before thrusting inside. 

"Fuck!" I gasp.

"Mmmph," he sounds, as his lips find the crook of my neck. He's hitting all the right spots with appropriate pressure. My back is going to be bruised from being slammed against the shabby tiles. His breath became short and his rhythm increases. I know he's almost there and judging by the hot feeling in my core I am too.

"I'm… gunna… ugh…," Josh grunts before he gives into his release. Watching him in complete bliss sends me into mine. He takes himself out and rests his sweaty forehead on mine. The only sound in the room is our breathing and muffled country music.

As we start to pick up our belongings two loud beeps are heard. I look down at my wrist and see that my countdown restarted with thirty seconds remaining. Josh's clock displaying the same time.

"Holy shit," I blurt out in disbelief. 

Josh picks up my purse from the floor and hands it over to me.

"I'm Josh Hutcherson," he introduces himself with a smile as he extends his hand.

I reach out and place mine in his, "Lucy Hale."


	8. Jar of Hearts

JESS.

"I need a place to stay," Josh shakily spits out, "I have nowhere else to go, Jess!"

His clothes were soaked through and his lips were quivering. Desperation was displayed in each facial feature. The sight of him like this pained me but, remembering what he did to me hurt a lot more.

"Why should I do this for you?" I question him.

"I… I don’t know," he is looking at the ground, "I always come back to you. That’s got to count for something?"

"Pfft," I sound, "Seriously? You want me to give you a gold star and a pat on the back? All because you came back to me after you dipped your stick into someone else. That’s pathetic!"

He starts coughing and his shivering becomes more violent. As much as I want him to suffer I am not a bad person.

"Fine, you can come in," I step aside to allow him to enter then shut the door, "But you’re gone by morning, you understand?"

He nods. “Thank you.”

I toss him a towel and some sweats. “You can throw your stuff in the dryer. I’m going back to bed. Goodnight.”

"Thanks again, Jess," Josh says.

Our eyes lock and all I do is nod my head in his direction before heading to my bedroom.

This isn’t the first time he’s come back seeking refuge. It’s never for more than a week and he doesn’t go into detail as to why. Each time he comes back I hope he’s a changed person. I hope he is the person I fell in love with all those years ago but, he never is. He’s always the same. 

Usually when he’s here he sneaks into my bedroom in the night and I don’t say no to his advances. 

I miss his touch. 

I miss feeling wanted. 

I miss him.

By the morning, he’s gone.

-

JOSH.

"Were you with her?" Amanda yells. 

"No," I respond but I know my fidgeting hands give the truth away. I cheated on her with her friend, Rebecca. 

"Liar!" she screams, her hands balled into fists and slam into my chest.

"I want you out, Josh! Don’t come back!" her harsh words coming out choppy, her cheeks stained with tears.

"I’m sorry," I apologize as she’s pushing me towards the door. I don’t know why I do this all the time. Every time things get good with one girl I somehow fuck it up. Then I either go back to Jess or move on to my next victim.

Amanda manages to get me onto the porch and slams the door in my face. Moments later my shit is being thrown at me from her bedroom window. 

"Fantastic," I mutter, picking up each item and tossing it in the back seat of my car.

"The sex was’t even that great!" she hollers from the window before shutting it harshly. 

I snicker to myself, “Yeah, okay.”

I get in my car and exit the vicinity. I don’t know where I’m heading so I just travel in the direction that feels right at the time. Within twenty minutes I arrive at my destination. Jess’ house. 

Jess.

The only girl I actually tried for. The only girl I could say I was actually in love with. She made me a better person even though she would never admit to that. Now look at me. I’m alone. I’m nothing.

Maybe it’s been her all along. She was the one I was supposed to end up with and I just couldn’t see it at the time.

Of course. 

It all makes sense. I’m never fully happy with other girls because secretly my brain is comparing them to her and none of them ever meet the criteria. A tear falls into my lap and I realize I’m crying so I wipe my face with my sleeve.

"I have to tell her," I whisper.

I turn the car off and sprint towards her door. I take a deep breath before knocking enthusiastically. I can hear footsteps coming towards the door and see the handle start to turn down. My heart begins to race out of nervousness. Then the door opens and I become taken aback when a male answers.

"Can I help you?" he questions.

"Uhhh… Does Jess still live here?" I cross my fingers behind my back.

"Yeah…," the man looks me up and down, "Just a second. JESS!"

She comes to the door within a few seconds but each second feels like eternity. Her relaxed lips turn to a scowl when she sees that it’s me.

"Josh," she starts, "What do you want?’

"Who was that?" I interrogate, as my heart ached.

"My boyfriend," she informs me.

Boyfriend. Someone that wasn’t me. It stung.

"I love you," I confess.

"I love you too Josh, always will, but you missed your chance. Hell, I gave you multiple chances and you fucked it up each time. I moved on and so should you," her voice was firm.

"I can’t live without you," my lip starts to quiver and my vision gets a little blurry. 

"Yes you can, you’ll move on. It will be hard. It will suck. But you can do it," I can hear the hurt in her voice.

"I don’t want to," I plea.

"You have to," she sighs before pulling me into a tight embrace. "Goodbye, Josh."

"Will I ever get to see you again?" I ask desperately.

"Not soon, but maybe in the distant future our paths will cross again."

"I can’t wait," I sadly grin.

"Me too," her eyes become glassy and her lips form a small smile. She kisses my cheek before stepping back into the house and shutting the door.

"Goodbye," I whisper.


	9. Praying for Love in a Lap Dance

"Dude c'mon, we bought you a private dance with this dancer!" my friends nagged me to go into an empty room of the small club we reserved for my birthday. I look over at Jessica who's within earshot of me and give a little shrug. I totally have the hots for her and I know she feels the same way. I don't want her to think I'm some disgusting asshole that goes to strip clubs on the regular.

"Seriously Josh, go," her head nods towards the private room and she has a smile on her face, "I chipped in big money for this so you better enjoy it."

"Really?" I was shocked. The girl I was into paid for someone to dance for me. I must've hit the jackpot.

"Really! Now go," she shoves me in the direction of the room.

I ball my hands tightly into fists and then release them trying to get the nerves out of my system. In the past girlfriends have given me lap dances but then it's acceptable to get a raging boner during them. What's the boner etiquette for strangers?

My hand finds the silver handle and I take a deep breath before turning it and entering the room. At first the room seems a bit intimidating. There's no one inside and it's very dim, even dimmer than the club beyond it's walls. I can see the single seat in the middle of the room and decide to sit on it. The back of the chair facing the door I just walked through. The more seconds that pass by the more anxious I am for what's about to happen. 

As my breathing begins to slow I hear the click of the door being opened from behind me. The noise of the club flooding the room. Then with the shut of the door it's silent again. I don't dare turn around and see what awaits.

The clicking of heels gets louder and louder as she reaches the back of the chair. The sounds of some techno trance pop track filling the speakers in the room. Just as I'm about to get the courage to turn around she places a blindfold over my eyes.

Shit, I really hope it's not a dude.

Her hands touch my chest and I can feel how tiny her hands are. I breathe a sigh of relief as a floral smell enters my nose. Her hands continue their dance from my shoulders and chest to the back of my neck. Her long fingernails dragging through my scalp.

Shit, this feels good.

I can hear her walk along side of me and it sounds like she stops in front of me. Her hands now pressing onto my thighs. The sensation of not being able to see what she was going to do was going to test my self control. Then without notice the anonymous woman straddles me but not fulling putting her body down just yet.

"A little birdy told me it was your birthday," she purrs into my ear.

"It is," I choke out.

"What's your name Buttercup?" 

"J-Josh," I stutter.

"Well, Josh, I'm going to rock your world," she says seductively and I can feel my breath get caught in my throat. She leaned forward so I could feel her chest against mine. Each of her hands grabbed one of my wrisst and placed them behind me. I guess I couldn't touch her.

She let go of each wrist and I tried so hard not to move them from behind me. Her fingers swiftly unbuttoned the top two on my shirt and began to graze my chest hair. My skin hot against hers. She grabbed a tuft and gave a slight pull. I intake a sharp breath to mask my imminent moan.

Her hands then moved lower until they reached my belt. Her index finger tugged at the leather a bit before she rubbed my evident arousal. 

"Wow, you're clearly enjoying this," she comments as she rubs a little harder.

"Mmmm," I groan not wanting her to stop.

"Aren't these starting to feel uncomfortable, Josh?" her voice sultry. My pants definitely getting uncomfortably tight.

I can feel her fingers grab the metal tab of my slacks and slowly pull it down. My jaw drops at the action. Then she pulls it back up. 

What a fucking tease!

Then she put her fully body weight on top of me and the contact almost killed me. I don't know how much longer I could last.

"As much as I like blindfolds, they kind of defeat the purpose for a lap dance, don't you think?" she hums and I nod my head.

Slowly, she starts to untie the blindfold and removed it from my eyes agonizingly slow. When she was visible my heart almost beat out of my chest.

"JESSICA?" 

She bites her lips and stares at me as I take in her appearance. She was wearing a black pushup bra, lace panties with thigh highs. My mouth went from wet to dry in an instant. She looked damn sexy in that getup. After a bit of ogling on my part, Jessica began to move against me. My new problem being not cumming in my pants before she even begun.

Jessica leaned forward her mouth now on my neck placing a moist trail of kisses with her lips and tongue. Occasionally she would blow cold air onto the wet patches before creating more. The feeling driving me wild. Her mouth then found my left ear lobe and she let out a quiet giggle.

"I forgot how soft it was," she says before softly nibbling.

"Aw fuck," I groan, my hands aching to touch every inch of her. They grab her waist first, squeezing and exploring. Then I pull her in closer to me, minimizing any space that once was between us. My fingers move up her back to the unclasp her bra when she pulls away.

"Easy now," she warns, smirking.

I quickly back out of that idea and decide to grab each mound in my palms. They fit perfectly.

She continues her assault on the other side of my neck while slowly circling her hips on my lap. 

Fanning one of her legs over my body she stands in between my open legs. Jessica turns around so that I get a perfect view of her ass. She then bends over, her fingertips pressed to the floor and I can't decide which view I like more. She slowly rises, her gaze locked on mine as her index finger traces a line from her ankle up to her hip.

"Fuck," I let out.

Then grabbing a hold of each of my thighs she begins to swivel her hips and lower towards the floor then works her way back up. Just when I think she's about to do it again, she grinds her ass across the length of my dick and does it more than once. 

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit!

The placement of her hands not helping me try to control my forward hip thrusts. Then Jessica stands up in front of me and turns around so she was facing me again. She decides to straddle me again and move her ass from side to side.

In no time at all, my hand finds her butt and her hand finds the back of the neck. Both of us hungrily pulling the other towards the other. My mouth finds the base of her neck and I suck on the skin. Jessica softly moans in my ear and I suck a little harder. I'm pretty sure I left a mark on her skin. My free hand grabs some strands of her hair and pulls them down a bit making her head turn to face mine. Her face was dewy from the festivities and her eyes darkened with pleasure.

"Josh," she whispers hoarsely before her lips crashed into mine. A passionate dance between our mouths as our tongues fought for control. We pulled apart for air, both of us panting.

I want her. I need her.

I removed my hands from her ass and dragged them slowly to the front. My thumb lightly dances over the front of her panties and I can feel how swollen her clit is from my touch.

"I want you now, Jessica," I groan. "And I know you want me too."

The song came to an end the room now silent again and she utters two words I did not want to hear.

"Time's up."

"What?" I gasp, "But you're not an actual dancer are you?"

"No," she smiles, "But this is not the time or the place for me to be fucking your brains out."

"Of course it fucking is," I reply, "It's my fucking birthday."

Her hands move to my crotch as she gives my length one last rub through the uncomfortable fabric.

"Then you're just going to have to wait until we get home."


	10. Namaste.

My hands are flat on the mat, my fingers are spread wide anchoring some of my body. The entirety of my feet flat on the floor, my butt raised in the air. I wiggle around a bit getting used to downward dog before making sure my back is flat. I stay in this pose awhile slowly inhaling and exhaling.

I open my eyes in my last couple of breaths and see that Josh is standing behind me.

"Hello, Josh," I softly laugh bending my knees to the floor and stopping in child's pose.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he snickers.

"Yoga," I answer abruptly, slightly irritated he's disrupting my quietness. Josh doesn't respond but I don't hear him move either. I push it out of my mind and concentrate on my breathing. This works for a bit but my curiosity gets the better of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my eyes still closed.

"Staring at your ass," Josh responds honestly and I can feel a smile form on my face. "Hey! You can't expect me not to when you're wearing tight pants like this!"

"Perv," I joke, "Why don't you join me. I have an extra mat in the closet. I think it's orange or some shit."

As I take my last few breathes in child's pose I can hear Josh scuffing his feet towards the closet and making a commotion pulling the mat out. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

He's successful in his retrieval and spreads the mat out adjacent to mine. He watches me move from child's pose back to downward facing dog. I extend my left foot in the air, keeping my hips parallel then bring my foot to my feet and step into a low lunge. I pivot my back foot so that it's pointing 90 degrees away from my front one. I rise and find myself in warrior one. With a swift glance I see him mimicking me. 

I'm a little wobbly in my step but Josh just stands there like a stone statue. I envy his ability to stay completely balanced. 

"This is not exercise," Josh comments as we stay in warrior one for a while. 

"Hush," I sigh. He giggles as I lead him into warrior two. After ten breaths I bring my back foot up to join the other and bend over so my hands touch the floor.

"Motherfuck!" Josh whines, his fingertips barely brushing the floor. I hug my calves, my head on knees.

"I take it back," he comments, "Also, I really wanna stick it in you right now."

"Josh!" I bark, trying not to break my concentration as I move to chair pose which is essentially a squat with your feet and knees together. 

I hold it for ten breathes and can see Josh struggling beside me.

"Can you feel the burn, Mister This-Is-Not-Exercise?" I ask and Josh topples over in response.

"I'm done with this," he sighs, sitting on his mat cross legged. "I'd rather watch you."

I continue through my vinyasa flows, contorting and holding my body in odd positions, ignoring that Josh is still in the room with me as I go back into child's pose.

"I think this is my favourite. What do you call this pose?" he inquires.

"Child's pose," I breathe out sharply as I feel his hands on my ass.

"Ahh," he sounds. "Are you done?"

"I can be," I return, "Why?"

"Seeing you bend and fold has me so hard right now," he admits and I can feel my face flush. I begin to rise out of my position but before I know it Josh has me pinned down, my stomach on the mat. 

"Stay in that position," Josh mutters and I can hear the sounds of him untying the drawstring to his plaid pajamas. Then he quietly crouches over top of me. I can feel his chest gently resting on my back. He kisses the back of my neck before rising and anchoring his hands in the bottom of my sports bra. He pinches the seam and pulls forward. I rise up making it easier for him to take it off. Then I anchor my hands back onto the floor. In this table top pose, Josh has the perfect opportunity to remove my yoga shorts. Luckily for him, I decided not to wear any panties.

"Christ, you're not wearing any underwear?" he groans.

"Nope," I over enunciate the 'p'.

I move down into cobra pose so that he can slide them off then slowly move back up into table top. 

"Perfect view," Josh comments from behind me.

Without hesitation, his middle finger finds my clit as he begins to circle it from behind. Sometimes slowly making its way across my moistened slit. Josh grabs my ankles and moves them apart slightly causing my back to arch giving him a fantastic view of my goodies.

I don't feel Josh's touch for a moment and then suddenly I can feel his mouth on my entrance.

"Holy shit," I moan, startled by the contact. 

He kisses me there again this time his tongue entering softly. I can feel my bud becoming sensitive with each movement. His tongue stops their ministrations and is replaced by his erect cock.

"You're so tight," he groans as he slowly thrusts inside. The way he is pulling himself in and out so slowly makes me think that he was already so turned on from before and doesn't want to come just yet.

My body begs for him to speed up and my ass moves backwards to meet his pelvis.

"Damn, you really want me baby."

"Mmm," I sound, "Harder."

"If I do that I'll come," he confesses.

"Isn't that the point?" I return and he playfully smacks my ass at my comment.

"If hard is what you want then that is what you'll get."

Before I have a chance to respond, Josh is pounding into me at a pace so fast I don't even know if I'm breathing.

"Ho-ly Shhhhhh-itttttt, YES," I cry as he's hitting the right spot and I reach my orgasm almost instantly.

"Fuuuuuck baby," Josh joins me a couple thrusts later.

I topple forward onto the mat and Josh joins me at my side. Our faces facing each other and we both try and regulate our breathing. I try and pat down a weird cowlick forming on Josh's head.

He snickers and I lean forward to place a soft kiss on his dry lips.

"I love yoga," Josh says and we laugh.


	11. Juicy Joshua

It was my twenty fifth birthday and we decided to take the festivities to an all male strip club. 

The club was dimly lit with pulsating music blasting in the background. I had a gaggle of ten women with me all happily intoxicated. Chairs near the front of the stage cleared out so we moved in quickly to snag the best seats in the house.

The lights around the crowd went dark and the stage lit up. The DJ announcing the next act to the stage.

"Alright, alright. You ready ladies?"

All the women around me and in my party started shouting.

"I can't hear you. Are you ladies ready?"

We scream louder.

"Geez, y'all are hella ready! I'm gunna drop the beat in a second. Juicy Joshua why don't you come on out here and give these ladies their monies worth."

A spot light illuminated the back centre of the stage then all of a sudden went out. You could feel the electricity in the air as everyone was waiting in anticipation. Slowly the light turns back on and we are given the silhouette of a man in a dark trench coat. He stood still as the light began to brighten. His covered body bathing in the artificial light. We couldn't see much just yet. 

Then the beat to "Pony by Ginuwine" begins causing cat calls and whistles. Josh turns his attention to the crowd and I feel my heart stop in my chest. His smile was deadly. His stare intense. He must have been in his mid twenties and even though he hasn't stripped a single article of clothing off his body you could tell that he was built.

I'm just looking for a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off

He gave the crowd a little wiggle before moving from the back and heading to the front of the stage with large strides. He gave the crowd a once over. Individually allowing us to see that cocky grin of his.

Gotta be compatible   
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off

Josh goes towards the snaps of his jacket. Ladies whistling left right and centre. He removes his right hand from the jacket and places it over his ear getting us to cheer louder. It must've been enough because he ripped each snap off the coat and slowly peeled it off before flinging it into the crowd.

I was definitely right about him being built. A faint hint of a six pack across his abdomen. His biceps bulging as he innocently flexed them. His shoulders large and round. After removing the coat he was left in a pair of black slacks, a leather vest, and a black tie attached to a white collar around his neck.

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

The chorus begins. Josh quickly rips off the vest and falls to the side landing in a plank. He does a few push-ups then gets confident by just doing them with one hand. It drove everyone around me wild. I couldn't keep my gaze off his arms. 

Both limbs return to the ground and he begins to grind against the floor. My face flushed at the sight.

Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you

He gets on his knees and stands up right. Once again cupping his hand to his ear. Satisfied he thrust his pelvis and I swear to God you could see his dick bouncing up and down. My eyes widened. Josh then turned around giving everyone a great view of his behind and muscular back. Then began gyrating. 

You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh

His hands are in front and it looks like he's undoing his belt. In one swift motions he rips the leather belt free from the loops and throws it to the floor. At this point, my cheering got a little out of hand. As he turns back around I can see that the top button of pants is undone. When I look up I can see him scanning the crowd and his eyes fall on me.

"Crap," I thought, "I went out wearing a fucking birthday tiara."

He points at me before jumping off the stage and landing right in front of me. My friends quickly pulling out the large stack of one's. 

"Uh oh, it seems we got a birthday," the DJ booms over the tune.

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Josh grips the front of his pants. His knuckles white. In the time it took me to blink he had ripped them off and was in front of me with a black camo thong on.

"Oh my God," I shouted, covering my open mouth. I pull some bills out of my lap that my friends so graciously put there and start to stuff them into the elastic waistband. His skin was on fire and yet it sent chills up my spine. He straddled my legs with his and popped his pelvis. My jaw dropped and I couldn't look away. I was trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. So I just stared.

If we're gunna get nasty, baby  
First we'll show and tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until I reach your stream  
You'll be on my jockey team

He turned around and flexed his butt cheeks. I then stuffed more ones into his band. Just as the last round of the chorus began to play he spreads open my legs and enters the new space. Gripping the back of my chair, Josh grinds on me. My friends get in on the action and they begin to stuff more bills into the band.

I'm going to need more alcohol after this. 

And just as quickly as it began, the song ended and "Juicy Joshua" was headed back stage.

A tequila shot and a quick breath of fresh air later I was certain that I would being all my friends here on their birthdays in hopes to see this act again.


	12. Call Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

Josh was away filming a movie. The set location was across the country and unfortunately I wasn’t able to travel and stay with him. He’s been gone for two months. Our home that we share gets increasingly lonelier each passing day. I found myself walking around the house in his clothes. Using his pillow to sleep with. Absentmindedly, pouring two cups of coffee in the morning.

I was happy that he was off doing what he loved to do. I only wish that it didn’t keep him away from me for so long.

As if sensing that my mind was caught in a trance my phone started ringing, the set ringtone letting me know exactly who the caller was. I was overjoyed.

"Hey!"

"Hey you! Is this a good time to call?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. How are you?"

"I’m doing okay. On break actually. I’m just heading over to my trailer. Very tired. Missing my favourite girl. The usual," I know he’s miles away and I can picture the side smile he’s doing right now, "How’s things on your side of the country?"

"It’s good. Lonely. Work sucks. I miss you.. Come home to me," I whine.

"A couple more weeks babe," I could hear the sadness in his tone.

"Guess what I’m wearing?" I ask him, slightly changing the subject.

"Nothin—-" he begins to reply but I cut him off.

"Your Dethkillers tshirt. Which for one I’m surprised you didn’t take with you. But it smells like you. I can picture you in it. And I just…" I trail off surprised at how I went from miserable to flustered in the snap of a finger.

"Jessica?"

"Mmm?" I sound.

"Are you wearing any panties?"

"Nope," my cheeks flush, "Does thinking about me in your shirt without panties make you hard?"

"Yes definitely," he replies with a low groan. "Take your shirt off."

"That’s going to be a little tricky if I’m holding a phone," I say, "But I will lift it up."

"Grab your tits babe. Lift and squeeze. Play with your nipples. How does it feel?"

I lift my shoulder and press the phone against it to keep it steady giving me access to both hands. I cup each breast and play with the mounds in my hand. My finger tips trace around each hardened nipple and I give a slight pinch and a tug.

"Mmmm," I sound once more. 

"Hold on a second let me call you right back," Josh says.

"Wait! Don’t go!" I plea but the line goes dead. 

Great now he’s got me all worked up. I set my cell on the bed. When my right hand is about to finish off what he started the screen lights up alerting I have a text from him.

I slide the tab across the screen and when the message opens up I swear my jaw hit the floor. Josh had sent me a nude. A fucking mirror selfie nude to be exact. Wearing nothing but his birthday suit. His phone in one hand. The other hand holding is hardened member. 

 

His ringtone goes off and I answer the call right away.

"Holy shit Josh!" I exclaim not bothering with a hello.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

"Fucking right I do," I exclaim, "God, I need you so badly right now."

"I’ve got about ten minutes before I’m going to be called back to set. We could… you know…" 

"I like your thinking, I mean, we wouldn’t want that hard-on to go to waste do we?" I purr getting into it.

"No we do not," he grunts.

"Are you jerking off?" I ask.

"Mhmm."

"What are you thinking about when you do it?"

I hear a guttural groan, then, “I’m imagining your lips around the tip of my cock. Slowly licking and lightly sucking. Then you grab me and take my entire length in. Your head is bobbing up and down. Your pace starts off slow then you get… faster…,” Josh’s breathing hitches, “Touch yourself, Jess.”

I stick my middle finger and ring finger in my mouth and give it a good suck. When I released the fingers it made a loud pop.

"Damn, what was that?" Josh asks.

"I was sucking on fingers," I reply, "But I imagined it was your mouth I stuck them in. My wet fingers are sliding down my body. A straight path from mouth to clit. I’m tracing circles. Holy shit, Josh, I’m so fucking wet for you."

"Finger fuck yourself, babe. I want to hear your juices as you get off," he demands.

I do as he commands. I open my legs and bend my knees. I turn the speakerphone option on before setting the phone against my thigh.

"Mmm," I moan as the fingers slip inside.

"Pinch your left nipple and pretend I’m biting down on it," Josh instructs. His instructions illicit a small scream of pleasure. "Keep sliding those fingers in and out… slowly."

My digits are soaked with my excitement. I use the juices to lubricate my clit, sometimes giving the nub a little flick before diving back in. My back arches from the pleasure.

"Taste yourself," he breathes hard, I can tell he’s still stroking himself, "What do you taste like?"

My fingers slip out of my pussy and are brought to my lips. Surprisingly, I have never tasted myself before. “Sweet,” I answer, “Like honey.”

"Shit, that’s exactly how I’d describe it."

"Jerk your hand a little faster. Grab your balls. You know how I like to grab them. Massage them in your hands. Think of my tongue starting at the base, slowly slickening the shaft then swirling and sucking the tip. Spit on our hand and do it, Josh. Imagine it’s me," my finger was still tracing small circles around my swollen clit.

"I’m so fucking… close," he grunts.

"Me too," I almost whisper.

"Stick your fingers back in your pussy. Now use the slick fingers to massage your clit. Do it fast," my hips buck up at my ministrations.

"Fuck, Josh," I moan. I was on the verge of exploding. Hearing Josh’s ragged breaths as he jerks off a beautiful soundtrack. "I’m gunna cum. I want you inside me. Bad."

"Mmm, me too… I… Jess… fuck…," Josh gave into is orgasm. 

The sound of his pleasure and the way he said my name sent me right over my edge, “Fuck… Josh!”

"Damn, Jessica… that was," he breathed heavily, "…fucking intense."

"Agreed," I giggled. "And a first."

I could hear a faint knocking sound. It appeared to be coming from Josh’s end.

"Shit, baby, I got to go. I’ll call you later. I miss you. I love you."

"Love you too," I murmur, "Knock ‘em dead."

"You know I will, love"

Then the line went dead.

The end of the call was so abrupt that it left me thinking about seconds ago. My body still wound up for another round. Then the idea dawned on me. I used a book as a make shift stand and rested my phone against it.

I was going to get myself off again.

But this time I was going to record it.


End file.
